My Editor
by KenLeondhart23
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang penulis novel icha-icha paradise series sering membuat ulah dan pusing sang pimpinan redaksi serta kepala editor dari tempat percetakan karna memecat editor pilihan dengan alasan yang konyol. Bisakah pihak percetakan menemukan editor yang sesuai dengan selera sang penulis?
1. Chapter 1

**My Editor**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Cast : U. Naruto & U. Sasuke (NaruxSasu)**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warnings: shounen-ai/ Yaoi, OOC, typo bertebaran.**

 **Sumarry: Uzumaki Naruto seorang penulis novel icha-icha paradise series sering membuat ulah dan pusing sang pimpinan redaksi serta kepala editor dari tempat percetakan karna memecat editor pilihan dengan alasan yang konyol. Bisakah pihak percetakan menemukan editor yang sesuai dengan selera sang penulis?**

 **Dont like dont reading**

 **And klik close in your dekstop or tab...**

 **Please enjoy in my story..**

 **Happy reading minna-san**

 **Chapter: 1**

Jari-jari tan menari dengan lincah diatas keyboard, menciptakan kata demi kata yang indah. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, sang pemilik jari-jari tan tersebut tetap merangkai kata-kata untuk dijadikan sebuah karya yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para penggemarnya. Mata berwarna blue shappire yang terlihat fokus pada layar laptop, bibir tipis menggoda yang sesekali terlihat menampilkan senyum erotis atau kalian bisa menyebutnya senyum mesum, rambut pirang yang dikucir belakang agar tak mengganggu mata indah itu untuk menatap layar menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah di siang hari yang panas. Walaupun disekeliling sang pemuda terlihat sangat berantakan, tapi tak mengurangi sedikitpun keindahan dari ciptaan sang dewa. Pahatan dewa tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sang penulis novel yang terkenal dengan keerotisannya. Icha-Icha Paradise series itu adalah buku yang digarapnya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Selama 1 tahun itulah novel dan sang penulis menjadi sorotan dunia. Bukan karna tulisan sang penulis dan sang penulis sendiri yang menjadi alasannya tapi tema dari buku tersebut juga menjadi sorotan dunia. Novel tersebut mengangkat tema yang cukup tabu, yaitu GAY. Tapi anehnya justru tema tersebut banyak digandrungi oleh masyarakat dunia, menurut mereka meskipun bertemakan gay dan terdapat banyak adegan bedscane-nya, tidak membuat masyarakat muak ataupun mual. Dan menurut mereka juga kata-kata yang terangkai terlampau manis hingga para pembaca lupa telah membaca novel dengan tema gay.

Kembali lagi ke sang novelis yang sampai saat ini pun masih berada didunianya sendiri. Keheningan tersebut tetap terasa sampai sang perusak pun datang ti-

BRRRAAKKK

"Uzumaki-sensei!"

Bruukkk

-ba-tiba

Lengkingan dan debuman pintu adalah bencana pertama sang novelis, lalu terjungkal adalah bencana kedua yang datang pada hari ini, mungkin masih ada bencana ketiga, keempat. Who's know?

"Ouh.. Sensei? Dimana dia? Kata maid tadi ada didalam? SEENNSS-..."

'DIAMMMLAH YAMANAKA INO. KAU MAU BUAT AKU MATI JANTUNGAN, HUH?"

Teriakan menggelegar dari balik meja disertai munculnya sang penulis membuat teriakan yamanaka ino terhenti seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Uzumaki-sensei?" tanya Ino tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sang shappire yang seakan-akan ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh wanita itu. Naruto hanya diam dan duduk kembali di kursinya dengan dengusan napas kasar tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dan tatapan polos dari sang editor. Melihat sang novelis duduk tanpa sungkan sang editor juga duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan sang novelis dibatasi oleh meja yang berantakan.

"Lain kali bersihkan dulu mejanya Naruto baru mengejar deadline." Omel Ino melupakan embel-embel sopan untuk sang novelis. Naruto kembali menghela napas kasar dan menutup laptopnya dengan malas.

"Urusai! Kau merusak siang yang tenang dan juga mood ku pig! Ada masalah apa kau kesini sampai-sampai harus teriak seperti orang gila diruanganku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ogah-ogahan disertai kalimat penghinaan yang jelas-jelas bisa membuat orang yang dimaksud menggeram marah.

CTTAAKK CTTAAKK

Dua perempatan muncul dikening Ino, ingin rasanya dia melayangkan tangannya untuk menggeplak kepala kuning tersebut kalau saja dia tidak memikirkan orang yang didepannya kini adalah sahabat dan orang yang dihormatinya. Jadi ia hanya menghela napas pelan untuk meredam emosi yang menuju ubun-ubunnya.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan absurd keluar dari mulut wanita bermata aquamarine yang sedang memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil menatap pemuda didepannya yang sedang menaikkan alis kanannya tanda ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan sang editor.

"hah? Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Aku bertanya kenapa? Apa alasanmu?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan absurd terlontar membuat Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya tanda ia semakin kesal.

"Ayolah Ino, jangan kau keluarkan pertanyaan absurd yang buat aku pus-"

"1 jam yang lalu kau mengirim email padaku, yang isinya membuatku ingin menenggelamkanmu dilaut lepas. Kenapa kau membuangku sebagai editormu? Apa alasanmu Naruto? Apa selama ini perkerjaanku amburadul, tapi seingatku aku tidak pernah buat kesala-"

"Karna mulutmu." Jawaban Naruto yang absurd nan datar menghentikan celotehan Ino.

"hah? Apa maksudmu 'karna mulutmu'? memang apa yang salah deng-"

"Karna mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam membuatku pusing." Lagi-lagi perkataan datar dari Naruto memotong protesan yang akan disemburkan oleh wanita itu. Ino mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia tak suka atas sikap Naruto yang seenaknya saja memotong dan menghina aset berharganya (read:mulut).

"oh.. ayolah Naruto itu hanya masalah sepele. Apa salahnya kalau aku... jangan potong ucapanku lagi Naruto!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba setelah melihat adanya gerak-gerik bibir Naruto yang ingin memotong ucapannya-lagi-. "apa salahnya jika aku cerewet, lagian aku seorang wanita wajar kalau aku cerewet, kan. Aku cerewet juga karna kerjaanmu selalu membuatku repot, entah itu ruanganmu ataupun naskahmu yang selalu melewati deadline. Kau mau menuruti deadline setelah iming-iming video erotis untuk refrensi novelmu. Do you know, Uzumaki Naruto-san? Menghadapi pihak percetakan itu sangat melelahkan, seharusnya kau beruntung karna memiliki seorang editor yang cerewet tapi mempesona sepertiku. Setidaknya pihak percetakan langsung bungkam saat aku memberikan alasan yang pas saat kau melewati deadlinemu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir hanya aku editor pribadimu yang bertahan sampai lewat 1 bulan, benarkan Uzumaki-san? " Kata-kata tersebut keluar dengan sangat mulus setelah membungkam mulut Naruto dengan teriakannya. Senyuman-seringai- Ino perlahan-lahan terkembang setelah melihat tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Naruto. Yah, sepertinya ucapan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tersebut bisa mempengaruhi sang novelis untuk merubah pikiranya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan merespon ucapan dari wanita yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"ahh!" tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar dari ucapan Ino."Memang hampir 100% ucapanmu itu ada benarnya, Ino-san. Tapi sebenarnya alasan utamaku memecatmu bukan karna mulutmu yang selalu ngoceh tapi karna kau bukan tipe editor pribadiku." Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto melunturkan senyuman-seringai- Ino.

"Tipe? Tipe apa maksudmu? Iruka-san tak pernah menyinggung ini sebelumnya." Protes Ino

"Memang takkan pernah. Karna hanya aku dan mantan-mantan editorku saja yang tau masalah ini. Dan jangan tanyakan seperti apa tipe editor yang aku inginkan, karna aku takkan pernah memberitahukannya padamu dan juga kau tak akan pernah bisa berubah menjadi tipe -san, sekarang lebih baik kau keluar dari ruanganku. Lagi pula walaupun aku memecatmu sebagai editor pribadiku, kau tak akan dikeluarkan dari perusahaan. Jadi kau tenang saja. Nah Ino-san, kalau kau sudah paham pintu keluarnya disebelah sana. Aku mau mengejar deadline-ku. Terima kasih untuk kunjungannya nona Yamanaka Ino." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan pengusiran secara halus olehnya.

"aish..dasar kau, aku heran kenapa kau bisa dipuja-puja hanya karna wajahmu dan kata-kata yang manis yang kau buat di novelmu itu. Jika mereka tau seperti apa kau aslinya, aku jamin para penggemarmu itu sudah kabur semua. Sudahlah. Semoga kau mendapatkan tipe editor pribadi yang kau inginkan. Terima kasih juga untuk jamuannya tuan Uzumaki Naruto." Ketus Ino seraya membungkukkan badan sopan-yah, walaupun kau lagi kesal setidaknya jangan lupa sopan santun- dan berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar dilantai, Ino keluar dari ruangan sang novelis dengan suara pintu yang dibanting Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas kasar melihat salah satu editor –atau sekarang kita bisa sebut dia mantan editor- yang kesal karna dia pecat dengan alasan konyol -itu menurut pimpinan redaksinya-.

Yah, pimpinan redaksi sertakepala editor dari percetakan sebenarnya tahu betul alasan Naruto selalu memecat editor pribadi yang dikirim oleh perusahaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah punya tipe tersendiri untuk editor pribadinya. Cuma dia yang tau tipe editor idamannya seperti apa. Hanya mata biru shappirenya lah yang bisa menilai. Hm... terserahlah, masalah editor biar dia sendiri saja yang mengurusnya. Walaupun dia tak akan menolak editor-editor yang akan dikirim oleh mereka.

"Aishh... Sudahlah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan untuk deadline 3 hari lagi. Cepat selesai bukankah lebih baik, setidaknya nanti aku punya waktu untuk pergi ke onsen..kkkhhhee" celoteh Naruto seraya membayangkan hangatnya air panas yang menerpa permukaan kulit tan sexi-nya nanti. Setelah merasa cukup untuk fantasi konyolnya tentang onsen ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya seraya membuka laptop dan mencari file yang tadi ia ketik. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya karna tidak menemukan file yang ia cari.

"Tunggu dulu, perasaan tadi filenya disini. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Aku tidak mungkin tidak menyimpan it-." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti setelah otaknya dipaksa untuk memutar apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah Ino mendobrak ruangannya dan membuat ia jatuh dan kesal lalu dia.. lagi-lagi semuanya berhenti, setelah ia ingat apa terjadi.

"oohhh.. Tidak ..tidak ." Ucapan Naruto terdengar lemah, ia hanya menatap nanar laptop didepannya. Terlihat air menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia menjatuhkan kepala kuningnya di atas meja.

"oohh..demi dewa jashin yang dianut tukang kebunku, kenapa aku harus seceroboh itu. Hilang sudah angan-anganku mandi onsen." Ratap Naruto lirih.

"ini semua karna nenek lampir itu. YAMANAKA INO AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari ruangan Naruto membuat para maid yang lewat didepan ruangannya memilih menyingkir dari sana.

"Apa ini adalah bencana ketiga yang datang hari ini? Demi kolor hijau dewa jashin apakah tidak ada bencana keempat yang datang pada hari ini?" Erang Naruto sambil mengusak rambut pirang.

 _well you only need the light when it's burning low_

(Passenger- Let Her Go)

Naruto tersentak karna nada dering dari handphonenya yang tak jauh dari tangan tan tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat dari siapa _._

"Moshi-moshi." Ucapan salam dari Naruto terdengar sangat lirih terkesan ogah-ogan.

" _Ahh..moshi-moshi Naruto-kun. Ini aku kakashi hatake-desu"_

"hmm..ada apa kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto basa-basi kepada pimpinan redaksi percetakannya.

" _Begini, aku mau minta konfirmasi darimu. Apa benar kau memecat Ino-sani pagi tadi?"_ tanya kakashi dengan nada yang dibuat santai.

"Yah.. benar kakashi-san, aku memecatnya. Ahh.. gomen aku memecatnya tanpa persetujuan dari kepala editor dan darimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu tadi, tapi karna ada insiden yang membuatku lupa dan juga sepertinya Ino-san sudah memberitahukannya pada **kekasihmu** lebih dulu." jelas Naruto dengan menekankan kata _kekasih_ diakhir kalimatnya.

" _hm.. Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku tahu bagaimana pusingnya menjadi seorang penulis besar sepertimu."_ Ucap Kakashi santai _."Ahh.. Apakah alasan kali ini sama seperti editor yang sebelumnya?"_ tanyanya.

"Yah.. Seperti biasa kakashi-san kau selalu tau alasanku memecat mereka semua." Jawab Naruto tanpa minat.

" _Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau selama 1 tahun ini kau telah memecat 23 editor pilihan dariku dan Iruka-san langsung. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir Ino-san mendapat predikat editor terlama daripada editormu yang lama, ya kan?"_

"Hm.. Kau benar. Aku mempertahankannya selama 1 bulan ini karna dia adalah sahabatku dari sekolah menengah. Aku hanya tidak tega memecatnya secepat itu, tapi aku juga tak bisa mempertahankannya selama itu." Selama 1 tahun ini editor yang dikirim oleh Kakashi dan Iruka hanya bertahan selama 2 minggu tidak lebih, sungguh miris nasib para editor-editor yang pernah bekerja untuk mengurusi sang novelis. Padahal semua editor yang pernah dikirim adalah editor-editor senior dan handal dibidangnya, tapi ntahlah novelis yang satu ini memang sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan oleh editor-editor tersebut.

" _Hahahaa.. Baiklah baiklah Naruto-kun, aku dan Iruka-san akan mencari editor baru untukmu. Akan kami carikan yang tidak membuatmu pusing dengan karna celotehan tak penting. Ahhh.. Aku tutup dulu ya Naruto-kun, aku punya urusan mendesak dengan Iruka-san."_

"Kalau urusan yang kau katakan itu adalah mengeluarkan sperma dari lubang urinalmu, aku rasa tanpa bantuan Iruka-san pun kau bisa. Tapi kalau sudah membawa nama Iruka-san, aku yakin 100% kau akan mengeluarkannya didalam hole atau mulut kekasihmu itu." Ucap Naruto vulgar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Well, setelah berkecimpung dengan kata-kata vulgar selama 1 tahun Naruto sudah terbiasa, sangat malahan. Karna kata-kata vulgar seperti itu adalah makanannya sehari-hari.

" _Hahahaa... Seperti biasa kata-kata vulgarmu itu selalu tepat Naruto-kun."_ Gelak kakashi tidak marah sedikitpun dengan kata-kata Naruto yang vulgar.

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kakashi-san, apakah hole kekasihmu itu tidak melar karna kau masuki setiap saat?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran yang sangat kentara.

" _Well, kalau kau mau tau jawabannya kau harus punya pacar lelaki sendiri. Dan lakukan kegiatan yang selalu kau tuliskan di novel-novelmu itu setiap hari. Nanti kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban serta kenikmatannya Naruto-kun. Kkhhee."_ Ucap Kakashi santai di akhiri dengan kekehan nakal, yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kakashi-san. Aku bukan gay, aku masih normal." Tolak Naruto seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk memperkuat tolakannya, yang pastinya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kakashi.

" _Yah, katakan itu pada orang yang selalu menghasilkan novel gay yang berkualitas."_ Balas Kakashi dengan jengkel. _"Kau tau seluruh orang yang pernah membaca novelmu pasti berpikir bahwa kau itu gay, Naruto-kun."_

"Hey..Kau sendiri juga tahukan bah..."

" _Ya ya ya.. Aku tahu apa yang akan aku katakan Naruto-ku."_ Balas Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto. _"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini. Kau membuang waktuku dan membuat batangku sakit. Bye Naruto-kun, dan untuk editormu yang baru aku pastikan dia akan datang besok atau lusa. Oke."_

"Oke.. Oke." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Lalu sambunganpun terputus dengan cepat, sepertinya Kakashi memang sudah tak tahan lagi menahan sakit di batangnya.

Duakk

"Arghhh.. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan pada mereka kalau aku masih normal. Aku 100% _straigh man_." Protes Naruto karna dianggap menyimpang oleh pimpinan redaksinya. "Sial, kenapa bencananya harus datang secara bersamaan. Hilang sudah harapanku untuk bersantai." Erang Naruto sambil menghantukkan kepalanya dimeja. "Lebih baik, aku keluar mencari udara segar ditempat biasa. Lama-lama diruangan ini hanya membuat mood hancur. Cih KUSSOOO!" Naruto kembali mengerang, membuat takut para maidnya.

Setelah puas mengerang Naruto beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencari udara segar. Berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah gontai, tak memperdulikan sapaan dari setiap maid yang melewatinya. Naruto mempunyai selera yang tinggi untuk tempat tinggalnya. Setelah 6 bulan dari rilisnya novel Icha-Icha Paradise the series, Naruto mampu membeli sebuah masion dipinggiran kota tempat tinggalnya serta memiliki beberapa maid untuk mengurus masionnya. Sekitar 10 orang maid dan sekuriti yang mengurus rumahnya. Ia sengaja memperkerjakan banyak orang agar masion besar itu tidak sepi, karna demi apapun Naruto sangat benci suasana yang sunyi. Naruto berlajan keluar gerbang masionnya masih dengan langkah gontai. Ia menyusuri jalan ke tempat biasa ia menenangkan diri dengan aura suram, hingga membuat beberapa orang memilih mengindari Naruto. Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai ditempat tujuannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung menuju ke pinggiran danau untuk menyentuh permukaan air yang tampak sejuk itu. Yup, tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Naruto , karna disini ia bisa menghirup udara segar sekalian mendengarkan nyanyian alam. Sungguh menenangkan, dan sepertinya tempat ini hanya segelintir orang yang tahu.

Sebenarnya danau ini adalah alasannya kenapa ia membeli masion yang katanya angker itu, karena masion itu dekat dengan tempat bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Tempat ini tak sengaja ia temukan ketika bermain dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang sangat berharga. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak mengingat seperti apa rupa sang sahabat karna suatu insiden yang membuat Naruto melupakan wajahnya, dan hanya kenangan danau itu saja yang tertinggal diingatan masa kecilnya. Tak terasa tangan Naruto hampir menyentuh permukaan air, ternyata memikirkan tentang masa kecilnya membuat ia melupakan sekitarnya. Disaat ia benar-benar akan menyentuh permukaan air, pandangannya teralihkan oleh seonggok benda yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok.

Deg deg deg deg deg

Untuk beberapa lama Naruto menikmati suara dari jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal, dan matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari benda- atau kita sebut saja tubuh- yang diam tak bergerak. Wajah damai itu menghipnotis naruto untuk tetap meamandangnya.

' _Oh tuhan, mengapa engkau turunkan malaikatmu dihadapanku? Apakah ini adalah hadiah dari kerja kerasku selama setahun ini? Kalau iya, kau memang sungguh bermurah hati pada hambamu ini tuhan.'_ Inner Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. Naruto benar-benar melupakan niatnya untuk menyentuh permukaan air yang membuat ia tenang, karna hanya dengan menatap sang malaikat sudah membuatnya lebih dari kata tenang.

Kulit putihnya terlihat bersinar karna terkena bias sinar matahari yang menembus dedaunan pohon sakura diatasnya, rambut hitam kebiruan melambai mengikuti arus angin yang meniupnya. Sang malaikat -menurut Naruto- berbaring diantara akar pepohonan sakura dengan tenang, menghiraukan kotoran yang akan menempel pada kemejanya. Dengan hembusan napas yang teratur, kelopak mata yang tertutup dan pastinya menyembunyikan warna mata yang indah didalamnya, bibir berwarna pink alami yang sangat menggoda, hidung mancung menambah kesan perfect sang malaikat. Didukung dengan kemeja hitam dan celana dasar ngepas untuk kaki jenjangnya dan sepatu pantofel yang membaluti tubuhnya, benar-benar membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto lupa dimana ia berada.

' _Aku merasa seperti berada di Nirwana.'_ Innernya kembali berbicara.

Sang malaikat tiba-tiba bergerak dan kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup perlahan terbuka menampilkan warna mata yang kembali membuat Naruto terhipnotis.

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii...

Selamat datang dicerita Ken yang baru...

Ken tau seharusnya Ken melanjutkan yang The sign, tapi otak Ken lagi buntu, dan kebetulan Ken menemukan harta karun, Tulisan yang sempat Ken lupakan akhirnya telah ditemukan kembali.. jadi Ken pikir nggak masalah untuk publish cerita ini...hehehehehe

Dan untuk chap depan ada adegan ena-ena nya... meskipun sedikit...

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita Ken...

Voment Please

Arigatou Gozaimasu...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Editor**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Cast : U. Naruto & U. Sasuke (NaruxSasu)**

 **Rate: M (for dirty talk and Mature contens)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, typo bertebaran.**

 **Sumarry: Uzumaki Naruto seorang penulis novel icha-icha paradise series sering membuat ulah dan pusing sang pimpinan redaksi serta kepala editor dari tempat percetakan karna memecat editor pilihan dengan alasan yang konyol. Bisakah pihak percetakan menemukan editor yang sesuai dengan selera sang penulis?**

 **Dont like dont reading**

 **And klik close in your dekstop or tab...**

 **Please enjoy in my story..**

 **Happy reading minna-san**

 **Chapter: 2**

"Moshi-moshi, Iruka-san." Kalimat sapaan terdengar dari seorang pria bermasker berambut perak dibalik meja kerjanya yang sedang memegang ganggang telpon.

 _"Ya, ada apa kakashi-san?"_ Tanya iruka

"Bisa kau keruanganku." Ucap kakashi yang terdengar seperti kalimat perintah mutlak ditelinga Iruka. "Ahh... jangan lupa bawa berkas-berkas orang yang kau sarankan untuk menjadi editor pribadi Uzumaki-san." Lanjutnya lagi.

 _"Baiklah kakashi-san. Apa kau mau aku bawakan kopi?"_ Tanya Iruka lagi.

"Tidak usah Iruka-san. Aku sedang tidak ingin kopi." _'karna yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kau, Iruka-chan.'_ Lanjut Kakashi dalam hati disertai dengan seringai dibalik maskernya. Tiba-tiba saja Iruka bergidik dikursinya, seperti merasakan seringai yang ditujukan kakashi padanya.

"Ba-baiklah Kakashi-san aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Iruka ragu, lalu menutup telpon dari sang atasan dan segera mengumpulkan berkas yang tadi ia baca. _'ntah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu padaku'_ Innernya. Iruka lalu berdiri menuju ruangan kakashi yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya sendiri. Ia berjalan sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis firasat yang mengganggunya tadi. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan atasannya Iruka membuka pintu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, salah satu kebiasaan Iruka.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-san." Sapa Iruka membungkuk sopan setelah ia masuk keruangan sang pimpinan redaksi.

"Kemarilah Iruka." Titah Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang ada didepannya. Tanpa bertanya lagi Iruka melangkahkan kakinya kesamping meja Kakashi.

"Ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta tadi kakashi-san." Ucap Iruka seraya meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya keatas meja. Kakashi masih belum menatap wakil dari pimpinan redaksi merangkap sebagai kepala editor serta kekasih yang berdiri disampingnya, ia masih menatap dan mengerjakan sesuatu dilaptopnya. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Iruka berniat mengundurkan diri. Belum sempat ia mengutarakan niatnya, kata-katanya tertahan diujung lidah setelah ia merasakan jari-jarinya digenggam erat. Ia menunduk dan melihat Kakashi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan..err lapar. Tiba-tiba firasat aneh tadi kembali merayapi tubuhnya. Ia tahu betul arti dari tatapan itu. _'Sial! Aku tidak akan selamat hari ini. Ternyata ini arti dari firasatku tadi, aku akan diterkam.'_ Inner Iruka.

"A-ada ap-apa Kakashi-san? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Iruka ragu. _'Oww.. Aku salah mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tentu saja ia sedang membutuhkan bantuan.'_ Iruka kembali membatin setelah ia tanpa sengaja melirik celana Kakashi. Ia menampilkan raut ketakutan, walaupun hanya sesaat tapi masih tertangkap oleh iris milik Kakashi, Kakashi menampilkan seringai tipis dibalik maskernya.

"Ya.. Aku sedang membutuhkanmu Iruka." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada rendah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka hingga membuat laki-laki tersebut jatuh kepangkuan Kakashi. Iruka bergerak-gerak tak nyaman diatas pangkuan Kakashi setelah merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawah pantatnya ditambah tangan-tangan Kakashi yang mulai mengerayangi punggung dan kepalanya yang berada didada Iruka. Ia bisa merasakan Kakashi sedang mengecup Nipple-nya dari balik masker, meski terhalang oleh masker dan kemeja yang ia pakai Iruka masih bisa merasakan sensasinya.

"Ahnn..." Iruka menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Tanpa sengaja Iruka sedikit meremas lengan Kakashi.

"Jangan ditahan Iruka, keluarkan desahan indahmu." Ucap Kakashi seraya menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Kakashi semakin gencar mengecup dan sesekali menggigit nipple Iruka dibalik maskernya. Tangan Kakashi mulai turun kearah resleting celana Iruka, membukanya dengan gerakan kilat. Tangan Kakashi mulai mengenggam kejantanan Iruka dari balik celana dalamnya.

"Ahhn... Kaka... ssshhh.. aahhh... shi... stop...ahh..sshh.." Iruka mencoba menahan tangan Kakashi yang sedang meremas bagian privatnya. Meskipun dia sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi dia masih ingat tempat. Dia takut nanti ada yang mas-

BRRRRAAAKKK

"KAKASHI-SAN! NARUTO BENAR-BENAR MENYEB-" Teriakan dari wanita bermata aquamarine sang pelaku pendobrak pintu terdiam melihat adegan didepannya sekarang. Dia melihat sang pimpinan direksi dan ketua editor-nya sedang 'melakukan hal' yang seharusnya dilakukan ditempat lebih privat lagi. "Ooohhh... maafkan aku. Aku akan keluar dan kembali beberapa menit atau beberapa jam lagi." Ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar dengan terburu-buru, menutup pintu dengan perlahan meninggalkan kedua insan yang sampai sekarang masih terdiam ditempat semula.

"Keparaatt Ino. Datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Umpat Kakashi saat acaranya diganggu oleh makhluk bernama wanita itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka yang ada dipangkuannya. Dia dapat melihat badan Iruka bergetar, Kakashi berniat menyentuh pundaknya namun terhenti sebelum-

PLLAAK

Lima jari Iruka sudah memukul wajahnya dengan keras hingga kepalanya terdorong kebelakang. Iruka buru-buru turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya, merapikan pakaiannya. Sedangkan Kakashi sedang mengelus wajahnya yang terkena cap lima jari dari Iruka.

 **"TAK. ADA. JATAH. UNTUK. MU. SELAMA. SATU. BULAN. INI."** Ucapan Iruka yang penuh penekanan membuat Kakashi terdiam dan menatap horror kearah sang kekasih.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan ucapan Iruka, dia berharap telinganya bermasalah dan mendengar Iruka berkata hal seperti _'Kita lanjutkan ditempat lain saja'_. Namun keterdiaman Iruka membuat dia mulai merasa ragu. Kakashi mencoba berdiri untuk meraih tangan Iruka, namun terlambat. Iruka sudah berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang kelabakan.

"Hey. Hey. Sayang. Maafkan aku oke?" Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Iruka yang sudah dalam mode mengamuknya.

 **"Lepaskan. Aku."** Lagi. Kata penekanan keluar dari bibir Iruka. Kakashi meratapi nasibnya. Jika Iruka sudah mengeluarkan kata penekanan lebih sari 1 kali maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali menuruti ucapan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan nasib masa depanku?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat keselangkangannya lalu melihat Iruka yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Terpaksa, sabun dikamar mandi menjadi pelariannya. Lagi. Okeeehhh... kita tinggalkan ratapan nasib Kakashi.

Jauh dari kota Konoha tepatnya berada dipinggiran kota. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan kulit tannya yang sexy sedang terdiam mematung dipinggir danau, memandang seseorang lainnya yang sedang berbaring diantara akar pohon. Pemuda pirang jabrik tertegun melihat pemandangan didepannya. Naruto Uzumaki sang novelis Icha-Icha Paradise yang ngakunya straight sedang terpesona oleh seseorang yang mempunyai harta karun yang sama diselangkangannya. Tubuh putih yang terbalut kemeja hitam itu bergerak membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup dengan damai. Mata berwarna sehitam malam tanpa bintang menampakan keindahannya, membuat mata sebiru langit yang sejak tadi memandangnya kembali terpesona.

"Cantik." Kata-kata tadi keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki tanpa sadar, meskipun tidak kencang tapi mampu didengar oleh sang pemilik onix. Membuat sang onix mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Uzumaki. Naruto membelalakan matanya karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi sang onix. Sang onix juga melakukan hal yang sama, terkejut melihat sang jabrik didepannya. Naruto yang gelagapan ingin berbalik arah, dia terlalu malu untuk berdiri didepan sang onix, tanpa sadar dia salah memijakkan kakinya. Alhasil Naruto kembali berbalik jatuh kedalam air danau yang sejuk. Membuat air menyebar kemana-mana, sang onix yang berada didekat pinggir danau juga terkena cipratan air. Sang onix berdiri dengan cepat saat dirasa setengah badan didekat pinggir danau terkena air.

"Brengsek. Dasar dobe!" Hardiknya sambil melihat baju dan celananya yang basah. Sedangkan Naruto sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam air. _'Sialan. Ternyata dia hanya cantik saat tertidur, tapi saat bangun dia sangat menyebalkan.'_ Inner Naruto.

"Teme! Apa kau bilang?" Balas Naruto.

"Dobe." Jawabnya santai. Sang onix berambut pantat ayam (dicidori Sasuke) berwarna sama persis dengan matanya itu memandang remeh kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengusak rambut pirangnya yang basah, kemeja putihnya yang basah membuat lekuk tubuh sang Uzumaki tercetak dengan jelas. Uchiha Sasuke pemilik mata onix yang dari tadi memandang Naruto remeh tertegun melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat. 'Ke-keren'.Innernya mengagumi tubuh atletis Naruto, terbesit rasa iri dihatinya melihat bagaimana idealnya tubuh Naruto.

"Senang dengan pemandangan dihadapanmu ini, Teme?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Semburat merah dipipi Sasuke tak luput dari pandangan shappire Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto gemas ingin mengecup pipi sang onix.

"Cih. Apa yang harus aku lihat dari tubuh jelek mu itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke saat dia sudah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Ck. Dasar tsundere." Gumam Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja, terlalu malas meladeni si pirang tampan itu. _'Cih, apa aku baru saja menyebutnya tampan?'_ Inner Sasuke. Tak memperdulikan sang pirang yang masih mendumel tak jelas, Sasuke berbalik pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Tubuhnya setengah basah, bisa-bisa dia masuk angin kalau lama-lama menggunakan baju basah seperti ini.

"Oy..oy...oy... Kau mau kemana, Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke pergi menjauhinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Hey, setidaknya beri tahu aku namamu." Teriak Naruto. Sasuke sempat berhenti mengayunkan kakinya saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Tapi, kembali berjalan menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang terus meminta untuk memberi tahu namanya.

"Dia tak berubah sama sekali. Tetap bodoh dan pelupa seperti biasanya. Bahkan dia juga melupakanku." Gumam Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Cih, sombong sekali si teme pantat ayam itu." Gerutu Naruto sambil menggosokan tangannya ketubuh yang basah. "Dingin. Aku bisa masuk angin kalau lama-lama disini." Lanjutnya. Naruto mulai beranjak pulang ke masionnya. Kepalanya sudah dingin saat masuk kedalam air tadi, ditambah dia bertemu dengan sicantik bermulut pedas itu. Meskipun dia tidak tau namanya. Naruto berjalan dengan pelan mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya tadi serta tingkah bodohnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto cekikikan sendiri selama perjalanan pulang. Membuat orang-orang yang melewatinya memilih menghindar. Tampan sih, tapi kalau gila siapa juga yang mau mendekat. Pikir orang-orang itu. Bagaimana tidak, dalam keadaan basah kuyup, Naruto tersenyum-senyum dan cekikikan sendiri, ditambah Naruto tak sadar kalau benda diantara selangkangannya mulai menyembul. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pirang mesum itu.

"Hoii, Naru-hentai." Lamunan Naruto tentang si onix teme pantat ayam tiba-tiba saja buyar saat mendengar teriakan dari sampingnya. Dia bisa melihat kepala bersurai red orange terang menyembul dari dalam mobil sport yang digunakannya. Mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu memandang Naruto dari bawah sampai atas, lalu melihat kearah langit. Naruto juga melihat keatas, melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang kakak. "Kau kehujanan dimana gaki?" Tanya sisurai red orange aka Uzumaki Kyuubi -kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto- saat sudah memastikan bahwa langit masih cerah tak ada tanda sudah turun hujan. Entah maksudnya ingin mengejek sang adik atau benar-benar bertanya, tapi pertanyaan dari sang kakak membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Cih. Aku tercebur danau, dan juga bisakah kau tidak berteriak sambil menambahkan kata hentai dibelakang namaku." Jawab Naruto kesal.

"Kau kan memang hentai." Balas Kyuubi masih setia menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Apa katamu, kuso aniki.?" Teriak Naruto sengit.

"Kau memang hentai. Lagian mana ada orang berjalan basah kuyub ditambah ada yang menonjol diantara selangkannya disebut NORMAL, baka gaki." Balas Kyuubi lalu dengan santainya menunjuk kearah selangkangan Naruto yang menonjol. Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk kakaknya dan terkejut melihat selangkangannya yang menggembung. _'Sial. Sejak kapan sijunor bangun. Pantas saja orang-orang memandangku aneh sejak tadi!'_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Dengan cepat dia menutup selangkangannya lalu berlari kearah pintu samping mobil kakaknya, membukanya dengan cepat lalu masuk. Mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan dari sang kakak. Beruntunglah ia karena mobil kakaknya tidak terkunci. Harga dirinya lebih penting dibandingankan tatapan maut dari sang kakak.

"Hoi..hoi.. kenapa kau masuk kedalam mobilku. Cepat keluar!" Teriak Kyuubi sambil mendorong badan sang adik yang basah. Dia tak rela mobil kesayangannya ikut-ikutan basah. Biarlah dia disebut kakak yang kejam, asalkan mobilnya selamat.

"Cih, kau tega sekali Kyuu-ni. Selamatkan harga diri adikmu ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memelas. Bukannya iba, Kyuubi malah tambah bernafsu untuk menendang sang adik keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sialan. Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu. Tak ada imut-imutnya. Malah terlihat amit-amit. Keluar kau." Kyuubi masih setia mendorong-dorong sang adik malah lebih brutal dari yang tadi. Naruto tak tinggal diam dia balas mendorong-dorong tangan Kyuubi. Perang dorong-dorong didalam mobil sport red orange masih terjadi membuat mobil bergoyang-goyang. Orang-orang yang melewatinya memandang aneh kearah mobil yang sedang terparkir dipinggir jalan itu. Hingga polisi yang sedang berpatroli dengan sepedanya berhenti tak jauh dari mobil Kyuubi, dia memarkirkan sepedanya ditiang listrik didekatnya berhenti tadi. Dua kakak beradik berbeda surai itu masih perang didalam mobil, Kyuubi tetap bernafsu mengeluarkan Naruto dan Naruto bersikukuh bertahan didalam mobil. Hingga ide cemerlang yang sedikit gila terlintas diotak mesum Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tangan Kyuubi, menahannya membuat Kyuubi bingung, dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang adik, namun terlambat. Naruto menarik Kyuubi kearahnya.

CUP

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kakak. Hanya menempelkan namun kelakuan Naruto mampu membuat Kyuubi terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya, Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat tak ada pergerakan dari sang kakak. Polisi yang tadi berniat melihat kedalam mobil dibuat terkejut saat mendapatkan pemandangan absurd didalam mobil. Kebetulan Kyuubi lupa menutup kaca jendela mobil yang tadi digunakan untuk menjulurkan kepalanya. Pemandangan itu terlihat jelas dimata sang polisi. Dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan itu, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang penasaran melihat polisi itu terdiam didepan mobil yang dari bergerak-gerak.

PLAAKK DUUK

Tiba-tiba saja mereka terkejut saat melihat sisurai red orange –Kyuubi- mendorong serta memukul dengan kencang wajah pemilik surai kuning cerah -Naruto- menyebabkan bunyi yang sangat kencang.

"ITTAII. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KUSO ANIKI." Teriak Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur kaca mobil dan wajah tampannya yang dipukul Kyuubi. Dia menutup matanya meringis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tempat yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi orang terkejut mendengar teriakan dari Naruto.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KUSO GAKI." Balas Kyuubi tak kalah kencang sambil memegang bibirnya yang dicium Naruto. Astaga Capslok Ken jebooolll.

Mereka berdua masih belum sadar kalau sejak tadi ada yang melihat tingkah absurd mereka. Hingga Naruto membuka matanya, dan melotot horror melihat pemandangan dibelakang sang kakak. Tampaknya Kyuubi masih belum sadar, dia masih menggoskkan bibirnya kasar. Kyuubi menatap Naruto heran saat melihat sang adik terdiam sambil memandang kearah belakang punggungnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandangan sang adik dan terkejut saat banyak melihat orang-orang memandang kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Ada yang terkejut, terkekeh, jijik dan ngeri.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia menaikkan kaca mobilnya, menghidupkan mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Tak memperdulikan Naruto yang basah kuyub sedang ada dimobilnya dan teriakan protes dari Naruto karena kepalanya kembali terbentur. Kali ini pelipisnya yang terbentur dashboard, posisi yang duduk menyamping dan belum memakai seatbelt. Dia akan membuat perhitungan pada sang adik karena membuat harga dirinya jatuh dan juga membasahi mobil kesayangannya. Oh... Naruto yang malang. Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang paling sial dari yang sial dalam hidupmu, kecuali bertemu dengan malaikat didanau tadi.

Sementara itu jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap sedang duduk termenung didepan jendela kamarnya. Uchiha Sasuke, memandang jauh kearah danau yang masih bisa terlihat dari apartemen sederhanannya. Bayangan masa lalu melintas saat melihat menatap luasnya lapangan hijau didekat danau. Pandangannya beralih pada selembar foto yang sejak tadi ada digenggamannya. Dia mengusap foto itu, tatapannya melembut melihat gambar 2 orang dengan surai berbeda warna. Sisurai pirang tersenyum lebar sambil menggigit stik eskrim dan merangkul sisurai hitam yang sedang menggigit eskrimnya sambil menatap sisurai pirang.

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah." Ucapnya lembut. "Tapi, kenapa kau melupakanku dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan aku berusaha untuk tidak melupakanmu, Naru." Lanjutnya dengan nada sendu yang sangat kentara.

...

...

...

= = =TBC= = =

Yuhuuuuu... Ken kembali...

Masih menunggu lanjutan My Editor, kan? Gimana sama chap ini? Masih ada yang kurang kah? Masih membosankan kah?

Semoga kalian sedikit puas ya dengan tulisan absurd Ken, hehehehe

Makasih udah mau menunggu Ken update...

Jangan lupa buat Review ya... Review dari kalian buat Ken nambah semangat buat nulis... Yang minta scene KakaIru udah Ken masukkin meskipun cuma dikit, sengaja mau buat Kakashi menderita dulu, wkwkwkwk... Rating asupannya perlu ditambah lebih tinggi lagi kah? Atau udah cukup sampe sini?

Ken bakal tunggu saran dan masukkan lainnya dari kalian semua...

Sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya...

BYE...BYE...


End file.
